Manic Living
by saturnsocks
Summary: Living in an all boys housing apartment was not what Lucy signed up for when she agreed to live together with her boyfriend, Natsu. Oh well here goes nothing.


_**Manic Living**_

 **1 - The Backstory**

I can't explain it very well.

My boyfriend goes to a secondary school, he makes straight C's and is always pushing buttons with the teachers for his outbursts and behavior.

The school I go to, is an all girls school, with the whole package of uniforms and dorms. My grades never dip below an A plus, and they all call me a model student.

He borrows books from his library and gives that remind him of me, and lets me read them. I bought him a stuffed dragon and every weekend he gets a bath in my perfume.

I can't explain it very well, me and Natsu's relationship. But it works. One day as he was walking me to my dorm (I walk to his school and then he walks me back to mine) he said very calmly, "Lucy, come live with me."

My grip on his hand tightened, "If I do, and the school finds out, I'll be expelled." I said worriedly.

Natsu groaned very dramatically, "'I'm tired of all this walking, and I hate sneaking out your window at night. I want to see you more." He stomped his foot childishly.

I still wasn't very convinced, until he mumbled, "Also some guy got kicked out last week, so now I have a bigger room…"

And because I'm a total sucker for my boyfriend, the next Sunday, I moved my housing address to a fake one, saying I was living with my father in a lavish new apartment down the road.

"It really is the bee's knees." I told my roommates, "My father will take good care of me." I smiled at them cheerfully as I closed my pink door.

Unfortunately, I found myself missing that pink door more than I thought I would.

* * *

The day I walked up to Fairy Tails front steps, I pressed the doorbell, to find a lion of a man answer. He was the type of guy that liked to look girls up and down and back and front, his eyes were constantly moving. "Oh hello." He meowed, yes I swear he purred at me, "New resident?"

"Yes, I'm staying with Natsu." I said politely, first impressions are everything.

His face dropped, "Oh my shit." Then he turned around and yelled into the house, "Natsu! Delivery!"

I heard thumping, running, some screams here and there before I finally saw my boyfriend's tanned face. "Luuuuucy, I thought you weren't coming until later."

I placed my bags in his hands, "You wanted me to live with you, and here I am, as you wish." I turned and winked at him. Looking around my new home, I saw there was a crowd starting to form. And there's nothing wrong with crowds, the only thing was, it seemed to be only boys.

 _That's funny._

I looked at Natsu, "Natsu, this is a housing building right?"

He gave me a _duh, I told you already Lucy_ look, "Yeah."

"So where are the other residents?" I started to count heads, one, two, three…five, all boys.

"Uhhh wha…?" Natsu said, looking at me like I was dumb.

I was starting to get a bit worried, just a tad, "Natsu, be frank with me, is this an all boys housing?"

He scoffed, "Lucy how am I supposed to be Frank when I'm Natsu."

 _Oh my god._

"Oh my god." I cried, "Natsu I'm a _girl_."

The lion boy suddenly leaned in on my boyfriend, "Yes, indeed you are." He placed his thumb on his lip. Natsu pushed him away and took my hand, "Luce, everything's gonna be a okay, we might be all guys, but we bathe and clean, and-"

Suddenly a dark haired man stepped in, and leaned in very close, very very close to me, "So you're Lucy huh, holy shit, I didn't believe it." He stepped back and patted Natsu on the back, "Sweet find of tits man."

Natsu seemed like he was about to thank the man until I shot him a dark glare, "Hey! Back off, Lucy's not an object ya idiot." He said loudly, taking me in close. "She's a delicate hollow chocolate bunny."

"Man you are so not cool" I heard one of the boys say.

I would have snuggled up to Natsu, but I was too busy having a very subtle internal crisis. I, Lucy Heartfilia, had completely fallen down the rabbit hole. Honestly, yes, I should have looked more into where Natsu lives. Yes I should have braced myself for the worst.

I just couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes, and the pouty lips. Get yourself together Lucy, the only thing you can do is make the best of the situation.

Clearing my throat, I stepped away from Natsu and greeted the rest of the boys, "Hi, I'm Lucy, and I'll be living with you from now on. It's nice to meet you all." I gave a lil smile, boys are all about lil smiles, and one by one the guys muttered back a hello or hi.

Well it's good to know none of them will chit chat my ear off at least. Natsu then lead me through the house and up the stairs, to our room on the second floor. It was a cute room, two windows, hardwood floors, a bed, Natsu's pet dragon, and that was it.

I made a bee line for the bed, it was only noon and I felt the need to sleep my troubles away.

"Lucy?" I heard him say cautiously, "Sorry for not warning you, that was my bad."

I looked at him, rolled my beautiful chocolate eyes, and laid back down. There weren't even pillows in this room to throw at his big stupid head. "There better be a bathroom I can have all to myself."

"Yeah, of course Luce." I heard him say as he took off my sneakers.

"The blankets are going to be pink or yellow." I said into the mattress.

"Can the sheets be red?" he asked as he let lose my pony tail. Natsu then scooped me up and turned me around, so my back was on the bed now. He was hovering above me with his hands placed by my head.

"One more thing." I said, my cheeks getting slightly warm.

He canines poked out, "Yeah?"

"I demand a kiss a day." I blushed.

Our kiss sealed the deal.

* * *

 ** _yeeeeeee_**


End file.
